lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
I Just Can't Wait to Be King
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | "I Just Can't Wait to be King" |- | Music By | Elton John |- | Lyrics By | Tim Rice |- | Sung By | Jason Weaver, Laura Williams, and Rowan Atkinson |- | Length | 2:50 |- | Appears In | The Lion King Original Soundtrack |} "I Just Can't Wait to be King" is a song from The Lion King, the musical, and The Lion King 1½. It is sung by Simba, Nala, Zazu, and various animals. Lyrics Simba: :I'm gonna be a mighty king, :So enemies, beware! Zazu: :Well, I've never seen a king of beasts :With quite so little hair. Simba: :I'm gonna be the main event, :Like no king was before. :I'm brushin' up on lookin' down, :I'm workin' on my ROAR! Zazu: :Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing. Simba: :Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Zazu: :You've rather a long way to go, young master. If you think.... Simba: :No one sayin' do this! Zazu: :Now when I said that- Nala: :No one sayin' be there! Zazu: :What I meant was- Simba: :No one sayin' stop that! Zazu: :What you don't realize- Simba and Nala: :No one sayin' see here! Zazu: :Now see here! Simba: :Free to run around all day! Zazu: :Well, that's definitely out- Simba: :Free to do it all my way! Zazu: :I think it's time that you and I :Arranged a heart-to-heart. Simba: :Kings don't need advice :From little hornbills for a start. Zazu: :If this is where the monarchy is headed, :Count me out! :Out of service, out of Africa? :I wouldn't hang about! :This child is getting wildly out of wing. Simba: :Oh, I just can't wait to be king! (Instrumental Break) Simba: :Everybody look left! :Everybody look right! :Everywhere you look I'm.... :Standin' in the spotlight! Zazu: :Not yet! Choir: :Let every creature go for broke and sing! :Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing! :It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Simba: :Oh, I just can't wait to be king! (Just can't wait to be king) :Oh, I just can't wait to be king! (Just can't wait to be king) :Oh, I just can't wait... :To be king! Credits :Composer(s): Elton John :Lyrics By: Tim Rice Trivia * In The Lion King 1½, it is the fault of Timon that the animal pyramid collapsed. * The song reuses the melody and chord structure from "A Word In Spanish," a song from Elton John's 1988 album, Reg Strikes Back. * During this sequence in the movie, the background changes to brighter colors and more geometric shapes to reflect the world through Simba's eyes.As revealed in The Lion King commentary Gallery Gonnabe.png|''I'm gonna be a mighty king!'' manevent.png|''Im gonna be the main event'' Lookingdown.png|''I'm brushing up on looking down.'' noonesayingbethere.png|''No one saying be there!'' Freetorun.png|''Free to run around all day!'' Allmyway.png|''Free to do it all my way!'' Littlehornbills.png|''Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!'' everywhere.you.look.im.png|''Everywhere you look I'm'' standin.in.spotlight.png|''Standing in the spotlight!'' Justcantwait.png|''Oh, I just can't wait to be king!'' Video thumb|400px|left References Category:Songs Category:Songs from the Lion King Category:Songs from the Lion King (musical) Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs Sung by Nala Category:Songs Sung by Simba Category:Songs Sung by Zazu